


in which Jade asks first and Karkat pouts

by janestache (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Jadekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/janestache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you’re pretty sure Jade Harley is out to break every rule in the proverbial romantic relationship guide book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which Jade asks first and Karkat pouts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I wrote by request because Jadekat.

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you’re pretty sure Jade Harley is out to break every rule in the proverbial romantic relationship guide book.

There is a certain  _way_  things are supposed to  _go_  when people start relationships, but Harley is fucking blazing through every step and leaving behind a trail of destruction, most notably in the form of ridiculous flower arrangements and boxes of expensive chocolate that you don’t exactly mind. You figure it’s probably because she has no idea how to go about entangling herself in a romantic relationship, and the soft mushy part of your brain wants to admit that it’s pretty fucking endearing, but then the rest of your brain throws back a salvo of reasons why it’s all going completely wrong and you can’t get past that.

And it’s all good and fine until you hit the breaking point. This is the last straw. You have had it up to here with Harley’s antics. In fact, you have had it way fucking  _past_ here with her. She asks you out -  _she literally asks you to go on a date with her._  You will not stand for any more of this debauchery. You try to tell her just that - you really do - but the girl is just  _so fucking adorable_ (not that you’d ever admit that out loud). So you break down and agree, because when she tilts her head down and looks at you through her dark eyelashes with those green eyes and lays her fluffy white ears down flat on her head you are literally incapable of saying no to anything she says.

It still bothers you, though, and she notices (because she always notices; despite being socially inept somehow she’s always able to see through the facade you put up) so she confronts you. And you try not to sound as completely pathetic as you feel when you tell her that you had kind of hoped it would be the other way around, that you would ask her out and she would giggle and say yes and then you would show up at her door with flowers and sweep her off her feet with your charm and wit, and by the end of your little speech you can tell she’s trying to hold back laughter, so you pout a bit. She just laughs and says, “Why didn’t you say so, fuckass!” before pulling you into a kiss, and you can’t help thinking that maybe this is better, that maybe you and Jade don’t always have to follow the rules. Maybe you’ll make your own rules together, and fuck romantic movies. They weren’t real anyway, and the girl who is slowly worming her way into your heart is most definitely, without a doubt, real.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
